<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姐姐妹妹（the sister） by GracaLiang602</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215778">姐姐妹妹（the sister）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602'>GracaLiang602</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短打姬姬文学<br/>OOC<br/>双双性转</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, sato keigo/kono junki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姐姐妹妹（the sister）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>河野纯喜和佐藤景瑚是舍友，但因为上学的时间不同，所以佐藤景瑚比河野纯喜低一年级。刚到陌生的城市里上大学的佐藤大小姐，对这个人生地不熟的地方有些害怕，当她推开宿舍的房门时，便看到正在煮着奶油意面的河野纯喜。<br/>
“啊？！你来啦，辛苦了！要不要来尝尝点我做的意面呢？”<br/>
眼前的人，穿着一条蓝色的T恤和一条运动短裤，把黑色的长发草草扎成的丸子头，漂亮的脸上挂着微笑。河野的微笑打消了佐藤对陌生的害怕，还给她的心里填上了一丝温暖。<br/>
可能和性格的原因，两个人很快就变成了好朋友。<br/>
佐藤喜欢喊河野“喜儿姐姐”，而河野会叫佐藤“小瑚”。<br/>
佐藤很喜欢粘着河野，她经常会突然抱住她的“喜儿姐姐”。因为上课时间的不同，有时候她会上课上到很迟才下课，每当回到宿舍，她就会甩下手里的包和书，一下抱住在做美丽芭蕾的河野。河野时常问她为什么，老是回来第一件事就是抱住自己，佐藤给出的回答是“补充精神能量”。<br/>
大大咧咧的河野纯喜并不知道，这个金色卷发的女孩，一直偷偷喜欢着她。佐藤发现自己不知道何时，对这个舍友动了心，不是那种朋友的喜欢，是恋人的喜欢，她喜欢她身上香香的味道，她喜欢她脸上的痣，她的全身上下她都喜欢。因为热爱踢足球，河野常常会和社团的朋友约到操场上比比赛，路过的佐藤就会呆呆的站在操场上看着她，看她踢球时汗水挥洒的样子，看她赢球时激动的样子。<br/>
就这样佐藤偷偷的喜欢和河野傻乎乎的未察觉保持了许久，但这个情况却持续到了某天夜里便被打破了。<br/>
那天晚上，因为被子盖太多了，佐藤被热醒了。醒来时，她突然听到下铺传来了微妙的声音。她把头探了出来，看到睡在下铺的河野，人整个已经躲到了被子里，但有在抖动着，不知道在干些什么。微妙声音还掺杂着机器抖动的声音。她，她在做什么呢？<br/>
佐藤被这个问题给弄醒了，好奇心让她忍不住想去一探究竟。爬下床的佐藤，观察着躺在床上的河野，发现对方应该是察觉到了自己的动静，微妙的声音停止了，但抖动声却没有停止，貌似因为着急，躲着被子里的河野找不到关上机器的开关，被子被她激动的踢开了，露出了一只修长的腿和白色蕾丝内裤，在月光的沐浴下，洁白的长腿铺上了光泽。被挂在脚踝上的蕾丝内裤让佐藤震惊，她开始怀疑，河野是不是在那啥。<br/>
“喜儿姐姐，你怎么了？”用声音试探着对方，却没得到回答，抖动声没有停止，那双洁白的腿突然做出了夹紧的动作。是在担心声音漏出来吗？<br/>
佐藤躺上了河野的床，用手拉开了被子，不知是被捂着还是高潮弄成的，从被子里露出来的河野满脸通红。<br/>
“小，小瑚？”<br/>
看着眼前自己暗恋的人这副模样，佐藤突然有了大胆想法。她亲吻着河野的脸颊，然后抓着河野的手放在自己的胸前，暗示着河野触摸她，原本还有些警觉的河野头脑一片空白，不知道如何是好，手触碰到软软的胸肉，揉捏一下，佐藤便会发出有些甜腻的叫喊。<br/>
“姐姐，喜儿姐姐，你多揉揉。”<br/>
佐藤的手滑到了被子里，触摸到河野夹紧的下体。河野紧张的看着佐藤，脸更加通红了，大腿内侧沾满了水，花穴还含着跳动着的跳蛋。佐藤支起自己的身体，把河野的双腿打开，透过微微的月光，看到了下面的美景。花穴在机器的刺激下，一直在吐着爱液，跳蛋河野选了可爱的款式，机器身体已经进入了体内，但露在外面刺激阴蒂的小尾巴却闪着微弱的灯光，佐藤用嘴巴吸允着河野充血的阴蒂，在机器和舌头的刺激下，河野双手情不自禁的揉着自己立挺的双乳。没过多久河野便又高潮了一回。<br/>
看着喜欢的人高潮后，佐藤便突然委屈巴巴的看着自己的喜儿姐姐。<br/>
“喜儿姐姐，小瑚也想要。”<br/>
她抓着河野的手，放到自己的下体，让河野用手指揉揉自己的阴蒂，自己则用嘴巴润湿了手指，轻轻的插入花穴里。摸着佐藤的下体，河野发现佐藤下面没有一点耻毛，光滑的像水煮蛋一样，很容易便找到那颗小豆豆。按照以往自己自慰的手法，佐藤在河野的触碰下，感觉自己得到了释放。<br/>
那天夜里，宿舍里充满了花穴的水声和少女之间的娇喘。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>